Broly: Before the Legendary Super Saiyan
by Antroopos
Summary: Is Broly really a psychopath, or is there a reason behind how he's acting? The story of what happened before the movie. How Broly became the man we know. My very first Fanfic. Revised. Complete.
1. Remember the Name

The echoes his footsteps created bounced off of the walls of the dark hallway he was running through. The place was lit by multiple fancy chandeliers, which shone eerily as he passed them, just barely bright enough to see where he was going. If it weren't for the big and astonishing news he carried with him, the dim lights wouldn't have been this creepy. Chills came down his spine as he thought back to what had happened just a few hours ago.

He had gone to work as usual, and nothing exciting had happened up until he went over to the newly born, to do some tests with them, in order to categorize them. His results where astounding, unbelievable even, so he performed his tests again, but with the same result. His colleges were shocked as well, and all of them uttered in equal amazement the same conclusion he had come to. Those cowards, they had appointed him to be the one to report to the King, because 'he was the one who made the discovery of course, it would only be logical', but he knew they were just as scared as he was, even though he had courageously accepted the burdensome task. Right now, his courage was completely gone, and it felt like his boots were filled with lead, as he kept on running.

His heart started pounding louder and louder with every step as he saw the big heavy doors, which had never allowed him in before, come closer. The royal council chamber was only for the King and the top most elites, and normal men weren't welcome there, let alone a mere scientist like him. This is where everything important happened, where the plans and future of their race was discussed. He came to a halt in front of the two guards who blocked the entrance, while panting a little, mostly because of how nervous he was.

"What do you want?" one of them harshly asked. They were classed a lot higher than him of course, so it was only natural they treated him like a nobody. He chose not to take offense to their rudeness.

"I must see the King immediately" he spoke, not being able to keep his voice from stammering, because of how nervous he was. "I, uh, have v-very important news concerning th-the newborn infants. I-it cannot wait."

One of the guards nodded sternly, and went in through the doors. After what had seemed an eternity and a halve of the remaining guard impertinently glaring at him in disgust, and him staring at the floor uncomfortably, the first guard returned and signaled them to follow him inside, after giving him instructions for his conduct and for when he was allowed to speak. He followed them closely through the heavy doors, into the proud, massive council room. The scenery was impressive; esteemed and honored men standing in rows between the heavy pillars, bathing in leaded light, and in the midst of them, on the far end of the room was the imposing throne of his King. Some of the Elite warriors threw some patronizing stares at him and he quickly averted his eyes back to the floor. The three men came to a halt in the middle of the room. All eyes were on him.

"I heard there was something urgent. What do you want?" King Vegeta demanded. 'Oh brother, here we go.' our poor scientist thought as he looked up into the powerful countenance of his King, sitting on his throne, looking down on him mightily impressively. He was their King for a reason, for he was the strongest of all of them, which fact didn't make this whole ordeal less intimidating. King Vegeta was getting impatient already, and exclaimed "Well? Speak Up! I don't have all day!"

"Your highness, please forgive me for interrupting." He said as he knelt down. "I am but a humble scientist, your majesty, and with physical power I am not very blessed. Like you have ordered us to, we divide all the newborn infants into their rightful classes, according to their power levels."

"Get to the point." King Vegeta impatiently interrupted.

"Sire, I believe a_ legend_ has come true today, in front of my very own eyes. The son of Paragus was born today. He was born with a power level of ten thousand!"

"_What_!" The King shouted, rising up from his throne, evidently irritated. The three men quickly backed away a bit as the Elite Saiyans around them started murmuring about this shocking revelation. The King started pacing up and down the isle, looking very disturbed. "A power level of ten thousand! That is absurd!"

One of the other men in the room stepped forward. "My king, please do not be troubled by this, it_ cannot_ be true. Only a few of us have even reached such a level. It would mean this child is already more powerful than most of our elite warriors! It is utterly preposterous." The King merely growled at this.

Our scientist bravely stepped forward, prepared to rebound, having gone over it in his head over and over on his way here. "With all due respect, sir, _I_ didn't believe it at first either, but we have performed our tests multiple times, with the same end result. I can show you the evidence, I have them right here." He smirked inwardly when he saw the man back away again, inaudibly mumbling. He didn't feel so small anymore.

"Could this child be the Saiyan of Legends?" another said. "We could use it's power to defeat Freeza! According to the legend, the Saiyan was the most powerful being in the universe!"

King Vegeta growled and sat back down again. 'Those fools only know halve of the story.' he thought to himself. 'The full and exact details of the story are only passed down through the royal lineage. This Saiyan could not be controlled, and nearly turned out to be the end of our race.' He unconsciously clenched his fists very tightly. 'He would mean the end of my reign!' King Vegeta noticed everyone was looking at him intensely, waiting for his verdict. He quickly collected his thoughts and recomposed himself.

"According to the legend, the Super Saiyan could not control his incredible power. The child could pose a severe threat to our race." he darkly said. "Besides, we already had plans for taking care of Freeza this afternoon. We cannot wait until this child is fully trained. We don't need him, and he is too dangerous. I cannot allow him to live." he concluded.

"But sire, Paragus has been loyal t.."

King Vegeta silenced the man by raising his hand. 'Paragus...' he thought. 'Who_ the heck_ is he anyway? He never really talks much, never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck. They wouldn't miss him.'

"No more discussion! I want his son executed immediately!"

The doors opened again, and everyone in the room turned around, the guards backing away sheepishly for not standing on guard like they should have. In the doorway stood a man, trembling, with fear clearly visible in his eyes.

"Ah,_ Paragus_." King Vegeta said slowly. "I didn't call for you."

"Sire, have mercy on him!" Paragus said while he stumbled forward, but he was quickly stopped by the guards. "He could be a great help to prince Vegeta, and our planet!" he said while struggling to reach the King. "Please! He's just a child!" he desperately pleaded. "The data could be wrong! He could grow up to be a great warrior!"

King Vegeta had risen from his throne once again and he slowly walked towards Paragus, who was still being held by the guards, as he darkly said: "That's exactly what I'm worried about." and then, pointing the palm of his hand at the man's torso while raising his voice, "And I don't like arguments. You'll die with him!" He charged an incredibly powerful energy blast in Paragus' stomach as the latter screamed and was blown out of the room. The others watched, some of them petrified with fear.

"Well, mr. scientist, _why_ are you still here? I want you to dispose of the child, immediately! Or would you rather join our insubordinate friend?"

"N-n-no sire, I-I mean yes, sire, I'm on my way!" The man replied, bowed, and quickly left the room.

The two guards came running after him, and his heart nearly dropped, but they ran past him, towards the place Paragus must have been lying. He could hear him moaning, but he didn't dare look at him. He turned the other way and with every step in the other direction the sounds of pain and fear died. Lost in thoughts, reliving the events in his head, he didn't notice he had already arrived at the incubator chamber. He stood there for a while, still in shock, unsure of what he was going to do next.

Finally, with a sigh, he picked up a dagger from a table. He slowly opened the door, with an ominous squeaking sound. The room was filled with darkness, but he could still distinguish every incubator. Some of the babies were asleep, others were crying, most noticeably the other baby that was born today. In the incubator next to it lay the son of Paragus, quiet and unaware of the danger.

'I have to do this.' the man thought. 'Forgive me, young child.'

The baby started crying as he picked it up by it's ankle and held it in front of him, with his dagger in the other hand.

'Farewell, Saiyan of Legends.'


	2. The Catalyst

"Broly! Calm down!"

A dark figure stood towering above him. Broly tried to break free from the man's firm grasp, but no matter how hard he was thrashing about with his hands and feet, the man did not let go of him.

"You were only having a nightmare! It's alright, son, your father is here now." The young boy's cries softened as he held him in his arms, and the boy seized his frantic struggle, until he was quiet again, apart from his irregular sobbing.

"There now. Everything will be just fine. You should go back to sleep now." he said after the boy was calm again.

As he pulled the blankets over his son, the boy timidly asked him "Dad, will the bad man return when I go to sleep?"

Paragus looked him in the eyes, not very sure of how to answer that question. "No, he won't. I will watch over you in your dreams" he finally decided.

The boy seemed contend and had soon fallen back asleep. He was still sitting on his bedside, looking at the now again peaceful boy, with no real emotion in his eyes, other than curiosity. This boy was something special, that was for sure. He might prove to become of use to him, if he were a little older that is. Paragus was probably the only person alive that knew about the true extent of Broly's power. He saw it as a great opportunity. Others had seen it as a threat. Why else would they have tried to get rid of them?

Paragus sighed as he stared out of the window, unaware his eyes were subconsciously searching for a certain long-gone star. Like memories in cold decay, transmissions echoing away. Time had gone by so fast, along with his former glory. He had often spend hours gazing the heavens at night, longing for his old life, where he was respected and esteemed by the other Elite fighters and where the more common lot looked up at him in awe. And now? Now where was he? Stranded in some pathetic excuse of a planet, stuck with no job, no money, being left to steal and murder for their daily bread. But what he loathed_ most_ of all, was this whole masquerade, the fact that he had to play the nice daddy. That he had to be kind and patient and put up with all of the runt's whining, and all of his stupidities.

He looked back down at the snuggled up boy, but there was no love in his eyes. He had never felt anything for him, other than frustration. 'I know I can't be mad at the boy.' he thought to himself, 'but if it weren't for him, I would have fought side by side with my comrades. I could have made a difference. We could have defeated that Tyrant. But instead I was betrayed by my own men, thrown away like garbage. They left me to die, all because of_ this_ boy!' He noticed his fists were holding the blanket very tightly, so he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. 'I must keep up with him. I need him for my revenge on King Vegeta.' A dark smile came over his face. 'I _will_ get my revenge on Vegeta. If not through him, then through the next best thing, his son! I know Prince Vegeta must still be alive, he was with Freeza around the time our planet got destroyed, I just_ know_ it!'

The man quietly exited the room.

Although he was asleep, Broly's hand slowly went up to his belly where the remains of a scar were still visible.

* * *

><p>"Broly, are you even listening?"<p>

Broly nearly fell out of his seat. He stared blankly at his teacher, turning red when he heard his classmates laugh at him. He was trying to concentrate, he really was. It was just too difficult and the teacher was really boring. Besides, the weather was way too nice to be sitting indoors, especially today. What he really wanted was to get away, away from all these people. He couldn't wait for the bell to ring, to announce his freedom.

"Maybe you would like to answer the next question? Which is bigger, twelve divided by five or ten divided by four?"

Every one was now quiet all of a sudden, and Broly felt really pressured. He wasn't very good at math, or any other subjects for that matter. The only thing he excelled at was gymnastics, because somehow he was a lot stronger and faster than all the other kids. Everyone blamed it on the fact he was different, because he had a tail and his hair wasn't a bright colour like theirs. His dad didn't really have an explanation for why they were so different, or at least he always changed the subject when Broly asked him about it.

He realized his mind had taken him elsewhere again, and his teacher was still waiting for an answer, whilst tapping his foot impatiently, with his hands in his side. "Uhm... Twelve divided by five?"

All the kids burst out laughing again, and one of them yelled "Monkey-boy lost his brains!" after which they laughed even harder. The teacher didn't do anything to stop the jeering however. He just stood there and sighed in a clearly disappointed way. "Broly, I want to see you after class._ Now,_ the correct answer is.." He continued, silencing the class again, but Broly had already lost his attention.

'Stupid kids, stupid teacher, stupid math.' He thought, with his head down in his arms. 'They are always so mean to me. I hate them, I hate all of them!' His eyes started to sting a little, but he held his tears in, not to mention the bit of rage that was surging inside of him. Sure he hated them for being so mean to him, but secretly he just wanted to fit in, he wanted them to stop thinking of him as a freak. What he really really wanted was to have friends, like everyone else.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Broly was sitting alone like always. He had grown used to it, and now he was acting tough, like he didn't care. But sometimes he glanced over at the other kids, especially those older ones, whom he secretly admired.<p>

His stomach was rumbling. His father didn't have a job, so it wasn't very unusual for Broly to not have much to eat at school. And even the few times his father had given him some lunch money, it would usually end up being taken by a couple of bullies. For some reason, they _always_ knew, and they liked picking on him.

The rumbling started to worsen. "Shut up, stomach!" he whispered.

"Hey, pal, are you hungry?"

Broly was a bit startled and quickly looked up. One of the popular kids stood in front of him. The guy was at least two years older than Broly, but he was looking at him with a smile.

"Don't you have anything to eat?"

"No, my dad..." a very embarrassed Broly uttered.

"Well, why don't you come sit with me and my friends?" the boy said while pointing back to the group behind him, some of which he could tell where having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"No thanks, I'm fine..." he mumbled to his feet.

"Great!" the boy said, grabbing Broly by the shoulders, apparently not having heard him. "I'm Jarom, by the way."

"Broly." he returned, while being ushered into unfamiliar territory.

"Come on Broly, let me introduce you to my friends." He said while patting Broly on the back. "Don't worry, they don't bite. Except for Kanta that is." He pointed at one of the bigger guys with a grin.

"Hey guys, look who I've brought for dinner! _This_ is Broly."

Some of them said "Sup", others just nodded. One snickering kid received an elbow in his ribs.

"Hi Broly, I like your hair." one of the older girls said, making a few of her friends burst out in laughter.

"Can you believe he doesn't have_ anything_ to eat?" Jarom roared, while laughing along with his friends. "His lousy father doesn't even have a job!"

Broly clenched his fists. No one could talk about his father like that. But he didn't dare say anything, so he just turned around and started walking back to his old place. 'I should have known. Stupid kids. They think they're so cool, with their fancy...' he thought when suddenly a sharp kick hit him in the back and before he realized it his face met the floor.

"Freak!" One of the guys shouted. People started gathering around and laughing at the boy lying on the floor.

Broly crawled up and ran out of the building, with tears in his eyes. He kept running while hearing the laughter in his head until his side started aching from running. He let himself fall down on the grass. He had no idea where he was, but he didn't really care. As long as he was away from people. He slowly reached for his back to evaluate the damage when he felt something out of place. He pulled out a piece of paper with the words "_Kick me_."

"Jarom." he muttered as he squeezed the paper ferociously.

* * *

><p>"Hey dad!"<p>

"Hey son. How was your day?" He said without looking up.

"I got detention again." Broly mumbled, awaiting his father's reaction.

"That's nice." Paragus absently replied.

There appeared a grin on the boy's face. 'That's what I like about my father, he doesn't get very mad about this stuff. He's the only one who cares about me. It doesn't matter if we're broke, as long as I have him, everything will be alright. He's the best dad in the world!'

"Dad, do you remember what day it is?"

His father looked up with a puzzled face.

"It's my birthday dad! I'm ten years old now!" He happily said, waiting for a reaction. When it didn't come, he hesitantly continued "You didn't forget it again, right dad?"

"Ha ha! Of course I didn't forget! Happy birthday son." Paragus simply stood there with his hand behind his head, hoping the boy didn't catch on to him. "Yeah.. It was going to be... _a surprise!_ I was going to take you to the park!"

Broly was way too excited to suspect anything. He was going out with his dad! He was feeling a lot better already since the little fiasco at school.

* * *

><p>"Well, how about some ice cream, Broly?"<p>

The kid mumbled something about money, but Paragus knew just the trick, and pulled a golden coin from behind Broly's ear. He gasped in excitement.

"Dad, where did you?"

"Don't worry about it!" the man answered with a big grin. "Go to that little shop, and surprise me with a good flavor. I'll wait here on this bench for you!"

Broly nodded and ran towards the ice cream parlor. 'Oh boy!' he thought, 'I can buy_ two_ scoops each! And I already know which flavors too!' There was only a small line, even though it was such a beautiful sunny day. It didn't take long for it to be his turn, and after paying he carefully ran back to the park with the two ice cream cones in his hands.

"Well,_ Paragus_, thought you could hide, huh? You still owe us money, you scumbag!" There was a group of four big men, surrounding his father. This wasn't looking good at all.

"Dad?"

One of the men turned around to look at Broly, and everything after that went in slow motion. Paragus' fist hit the man in the jaw with a loud crack, angry shouts, one of the other men raised his hand, the deafening sound of a gunshot, and everything went dark before his eyes, as his father slowly fell to the ground. All the anger and fear inside him rose from the depths of his being, began to mix with his blood and pump through his veins.

"_Daaaaad_!" He screamed, while the men backed away.

It was like something took over, something that had always been there, been a part of him. A beast that had finally awakened. His body felt very light as he started floating. He how no idea how, but balls of light started to form in his hands. They felt like they had a little heartbeat. He looked down at the frightened men, his anger rose even more, and he started to throw the little balls in every direction, destroying huge parts of the city. He didn't know how he did it and he didn't care. He felt the adrenaline in his blood, and it felt great, and he started laughing darkly.

"Broly!" He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he wouldn't stop, they could never stop him! "Broly, it's_ me_! Your father! Stop this destruction!"

He turned around and looked into a pair of frightened eyes. As quick as the rush had come over him, it disappeared. "D-dad! How? I t-thought you were g-gone." He grabbed his father in a hug and started crying. Paragus patted the sobbing boy on his back.

"There now, it's alright. Everything will be alright."


	3. The Night the Sun Came Up

The grass felt very comfortable to her bare feet. The sunbeams bathed her in their blanket of warmth, while a brisk spring breeze tickled her skin. It was a gorgeous Saturday, and she had already finished up all of her homework and was now enjoying her walk through her families vast property. It had been a long time since she went for a stroll, but she had many fond memories of when she was a kid, and went to 'explore' with her friends. Oh, how beautiful and simple life was back then. She felt a hinge of nostalgia surface, but made no effort to hold back her emotions. She felt so... alive. More so than she had in a while. It felt great.

College took up a lot of her time, so this was a rare opportunity for her to have a little quiet time, and she wanted to make sure today would be a day not to forget. She had packed a little lunch with her, and her stomach had already been telling her it wanted to be fed. So now she was looking for a nice place to sit down. She found a good spot, right underneath the old Willow. She put down her blanket and her basket right next to a small rock formation, and sat down. She first inhaled the fresh air and took a second to enjoy the scenery before she started unpacking her lunch. She had a perfect view on the lake and a wide grassy field.

"_What_ are you doing here?"

She got startled by the sudden intrusion and turned around for the source. A young man with black hair and dark eyes was standing behind her, looking a little sweaty and, '_oh my goodness_ is that a six pack? Wait, _why_ isn't he wearing a shirt?'

He repeated the question, seeming very impatient, without seizing to stare at her in such a stern way. It was kind of unsettling.

"I_ just_ wanted to sit down and have some lunch. It just so happens that my family_ owns_ this property. I could get you arrested for trespassing, you know." She wasn't going to let him feel like he could impress her so she stood up. She was not the kind of girl that would be bossed around by others. But this guy did look a bit high strung, so she had better be a bit more careful. "_But_, since it is such a beautiful day, I will let you get away with it. But I don't want to see you here again, understand?"

The young man simply grinned. "You can't tell me what to do!" His voice was surprisingly deep and husky. In any case, this was not the reaction she was expecting.

"I'm sorry, _what_ did you say?"

"I am not going anywhere, so you go find somewhere else to sit!" He didn't raise his voice, but his words were hard and cold. She glared at him, but the rude stranger was unrelenting. How _dare_ he.

She let out a loud sigh of disdain as she started to pack her stuff again."Ugh,_ fine_! You can just be here all by yourself, jerk!" She stomped away, back in the direction she came from.

After having walked for a short while she became calm again. 'I'm not going to let a weird guy ruin my perfect day! Forget about him, I am going to enjoy myself.'

* * *

><p>Forgetting about the stranger was a bit harder than she thought. For some reason, when she was studying at home, she caught herself wondering about that strange guy and what he was doing. Was he there again? She tried to shove him out of her thoughts, but it became harder over time.<p>

So after a few days, she couldn't help herself going outside again, going straight to the one spot. The weather was very pleasant again, and she had packed a little extra food. If he would be there, she wanted to apologize. At least that way she could appease her conscience and get him out of her mind.

She wasn't surprised to see him around the same spot as last time. He was actually exercising this time, punching into mid-air, and _again_, not wearing a shirt. At least she knew now why he came here. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she cleared her throat.

"What do_ you_ want?"

She chose to ignore the clear irritation in his voice, and simply smiled at him. "I wanted to apologize for last time."

"You _what_?" He finally lowered his stance and turned around.

"You know, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I wasn't very nice to you."

He snorted, but seemed pleased. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't say anything. 'Nothing? No apology? Oh, never mind, I am being nice to prove something to myself, not because of him!' She pulled out her blanket and put it out on the grass, and signaled him to come and sit next to her.

"I'm Dev, by the way. I brought some extra food, in case you were hungry."

He looked at her skeptically, but his stomach let out a loud roar when he saw the food she summoned in front of her. But he was stubborn, and only said "Just leave it there." before he went back to his exercises. She watched him for about half an hour without him even acknowledging her being there. He intrigued and kind of annoyed her, but at least she was contend about the way she had dealt with the situation. At least now she could sleep peacefully again.

* * *

><p>"Dev, are you alright? Snap out of it!"<p>

Dev looked at her friend with a vague expression. Where was she? Right, history class. The teacher wasn't very exciting and she had started daydreaming again.

"Your mind has been absent _a lot_ the last couple of days. This is not normal for you, what's wrong?"

Her friend was right, and Dev didn't know either why it was so hard for her to focus. She had hoped that by her recent apology, her conscience would leave her at ease. But unfortunately, not a day had gone by without her thinking about that guy. What was his story?

"Eboni, I... I don't know why. But for _some_ reason I keep on thinking about this one person I met a week ago."

Dev received a piercing look from her friend. That familiar, all-knowing look.

"Is he cute?"

"W-what? NO!" Dev couldn't help it, but she started blushing. _Why_ was she blushing?

"Oh, you've got it bad! Don't deny it!"

"No, that's _not_ it! This guy is just frustrating me! Mister high and mighty, thinks he can just do as he pleases!" Eboni blinked with a puzzled expression. Dev sighed. She knew she couldn't keep a secret from her best friend, so she started explaining things from the beginning.

"And you don't even know _his name_?" Eboni hissed a bit too loud, causing their teacher to scowl at them.

With her face behind her hands she continued. "You just absolutely _have to_ introduce this mysterious hunk to me sometime!"

"I never said he's a hunk, nor that I like him!"

"Oh, whatever. Besides, you are nearly twenty now, it's only natural." Eboni knowingly shook her head at her. "You have always been so picky about boys, you know. That's why you haven't had a boyfriend yet."

"Well, I mean, this guy does not seem very bright, and he's rude and mean and… and I would only date someone who is _at least_ educated, who is kind and has decent matters and…"

"On another note, Atum fits that description, and he is pretty cute, don't you think? He's had an eye on you for a while now,_ if_ you even noticed." Truly, it hadn't occurred to her yet that Atum might have a crush on her, but it made sense as to why he was around her so much.

"_Eww_, date someone from the same class? Don't you think that's weird?"

Eboni simply sighed at her. "Dev, you're _never_ going to find mister perfect…"

* * *

><p>Well, here she was again, back in at the same spot, after making sure no one was following her. Luckily, her parent's hadn't found it strange yet that she was going out on her own so much, and she intended to keep it that way. She had tried her best to make sure none of the maids saw her smuggle out the extra food. She didn't want to raise any suspicion, otherwise people would only make a fuss, and nothing was going on anyways. She just wanted to find out more about this guy.<p>

He had already anticipated her arrival, with the same stern look on his face. Unfortunately for him, his stomach decided to be a little more excited upon seeing her. She chuckled at his discomfort as he grabbed his stomach to silence it. 'Wait, was he even blushing?' She wasn't laughing at him, it was just… cute, in a way.

"You're back_ again_?"

"Yep, and I've brought some more food!" She sounded so cheerfully. "I hope you enjoyed it last time?"

He hestitated. "I, uh... It was fine, I guess." Was he shy? He did seem a little flustered. "I mean… It was probably the best thing I've ever eaten."

She tried to hide her blush behind her hands. "You really think so? That's _so_ nice of you to say! I made it myself." He looked at her as if she had accused him of something bad. He kept staring at her again as she quietly set up the little picnic and looked at him expectantly, hoping he would join her this time. He didn't move however.

"Tell me, _why_ are you doing this? _Why_ are you being so nice to me?"

She was surprised at this to say the least. "Why, can't a person simply be nice nowadays?"

He grimaced. "I'm _not_ stupid, you know." He sounded a little scary. "I have seen a fair bit of the world, and I have never met _anyone_ who was 'just nice.' People are corrupted, they only seek after personal gain. What are _you_ tying to get out of this?"

"I mean... I just thought you were very interesting, and…" She paused.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Go on, and _what_?"

"Well... I hoped we could maybe become friends. That's all." Why was she blushing so much? It was embarrassing, what was wrong with her? 'It's probably just because he's walking around half naked. I mean, it's _not fair_ to just walk around showing off like that, sheesh!

"Trust me, you don't want to be friends with me. I'm a monster."

Was he joking? Because if he were, he was way good at keeping a straight face. But then again, why did he sound so serious? 'I don't know who you are, or who you believe to be, but I... _I_ like what I see.' She chose to ignore his ominous statement. "I think I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern though. Now are you going to let this delicious food get cold or what?"

He eyeballed her one last time, with the most dubious expression he could muster, but finally threw in the towel and set down next to her.

'Wow, I can't believe it. I guess I'm scoring good points.' He had already grabbed some of the dishes she had made, and started devouring it like it was the first time he had ever seen food in his life. A bit cautious at first, but eventually going all out. If she wasn't careful, he'd eat _her portion_ as well. He really seemed to enjoy the Sushi she had made. In between the eating noises she could hear him grunt things like "So good".

She smiled at him, glad he enjoyed it so much, when she suddenly remembered something. "By the way, I forgot to ask you earlier, but what is your name?"

"Broly." he grunted in between bites. She silently let that name role over her tongue a couple of times. A fitting name. It just… made sense. There was so much she still wanted to ask him, but he didn't seem very talkative at the moment, seeing he was concentrating on not biting off both of his hands. It was ok though, she'd just enjoy this time in peace. Really though, if you tried to block out the chewing noises it wasn't half as bad.

After he was done eating (meaning after all the food was gone), he closed his eyes for a few minutes as they both lay on their backs. She took this opportunity to take a closer look at his godlike bod-…_ I mean _attire. Was it just her, or was it very hot today? What caught her interest were the gold boots and gauntlets. They seemed really heavy. How could he possibly be training in those? He must be really strong.

He opened his eyes and noticed her staring at him. She quickly recovered from her flustered state. "Do you think… Could you maybe explain how your training works?" He ignored her. _"Pretty please_?"

He sighed deeply, then sat upright again. "The most important part of my training is meditating. My dad really wants me to train to… control my energy." He wanted to say 'temper', but decided against it.

"How does it work?"

"Well… I mean…" He didn't exactly know how it worked either, he could just, you know, do stuff. "I'm sorry, I'm not good at explaining things."

"Ow..." She seemed disappointed.

"But I can show you…"

"Really?" _Now_ he got her excited. She watched him closely as a strange green light appeared floating above his hand palm. She crouched closer to him, examining the light intently. "It's warm. My goodness, this is_ incredible_." she whispered. "I've never seen anything like it."

He grinned, no, he actually smiled at her. "You can do _all sorts_ of cool things with your energy." Broly explained. "You can roast things, use it to become stronger, you can blow up mountains, and you can even use it to fly."

"_No way_!" She looked at him incredulously. "Last time I checked, people can't fly!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"N-no, it's just… I find it hard to believe…" she muttered.

In one fluid motion he had her scooped up in his arms with a grin on his handsome visage. Suddenly they were intimately close to one another. Her cheeks were pressed against_ his pecs_ for crying out loud! She couldn't help but feel very hot again, and again with the darn blushing!

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Hold on tight!" She felt the air around her being stirred as Broly started to literally float in mid air.

"Don't let me fall." she whispered back.

He chuckled and took off at an incredible speed. She was really scared she would fall, but he held her tightly, and the closeness of his warm body calmed her down. It was exhilarating. She could see her entire property, soon the whole city end soon they were in the clouds, higher than the mountains to the east. She felt weightless, as light as a feather. The cool air streamed down her face and her body. She snuggled closer to him, hoping this would never end.

Unfortunately though, it was over way too soon, and before she knew it, she had her feet planted firmly on the ground again. Her heart was beating loudly, and her breathing was still heavy.

"I will have to go now." Broly softly said with his deep voice.

Dev nodded. "Th-thank you. That was amazing." She whispered.

He grinned as he said "You will have to let go of me now though."

She realized all this time she still had been clinging onto him, and quickly let go of him. If she ever thought her face couldn't get any redder, she was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>She was underneath the willow again. He was staring at her like always, but this time, his black eyes were… alive.<em>

_'I couldn't stop thinking about you.' his husky voice whispered. It brought chills down her spine, but not the unpleasant kind. Wait, did she hear him correctly? He pulled her nearer and held her with his arms on her back. She felt warm and contend in his arms._

_'I think I'm in love with you.' he said while lowering his head._

_'I love you too.' Their lips touched and for this short moment she felt only ecstasy. Everything was perfect. Maybe even too good to be true. Because when she looked up at him again he opened his mouth and spoke, with an unfitting high voice._

"Wake up, sweetie! You've got to hurry."

She slowly opened her eyes. The sun was already shining on her face. She groaned loudly into her pillow. "It was only a dream!?" She looked at her alarm clock, and noticed she had overslept. She quickly hit the showers and got herself ready for class.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" She said hastily and she gave them both a kiss on their foreheads.

"What, no time for breakfast?"

"Can't, I've got to hurry!"

* * *

><p>"He did<em> what<em>?"

"Honestly, he picked me up and took off flying."

"That's got to be, like, the dreamiest thing_ ever_!" Eboni had the biggest glints in her eyes. "So did you and Broly make out then?"

Dev nearly fell from her seat, and she felt her cheeks heat up. "_No_! No off course not." she hissed.

"Then why are you blushing?" Eboni whispered back. It was hard for Dev to admit, but she actually had feelings for Broly. Who would've thought. She couldn't even stand him at first, and now she had turned into one of those hopeless victims of love.

She was just about to explain herself when Atum entered the class room. "Morning ladies."

They both greeted him back, though Dev wasn't as excited as Eboni.

"So, listen, I was thinking like, there's this movie called 'Online' playing in theaters. How about you and I go out tonight or something?"

Eboni squealed in excitement before Dev could say anything. "Ooh, I heard about that movie. Apparently it's really good. Sure, Atum, We'd love to go."  
>Dev glared at Eboni, but she kept on smiling. Atum was caught a little off guard, because he didn't count on going with the three of them. "Err, I guess… ok. How about I'll pick you two up around nine?"<p>

"Great! We'll see you then!" Eboni looked as if she was scheming something big, and Dev didn't like the feel of it.


	4. With You

Was he really doing this? He was sure his father would be shocked if he saw him right now. He was a bit surprised at himself as well, to be honest. This was nothing like him _at all_. How did he get himself into this mess? He hesitated, he wanted to walk back, but he manned up and finally knocked on the large door. He had made a promise, and he had to keep it.

The door opened and a lady let him in, asking him to enter the living room to wait for 'lady Dev' to come downstairs, and if he wanted something to drink. He merely grunted that he was fine, but stayed in the large hallway, taking a look at all the expensive decorations. Her family was _loaded_! How could he have let things come this far? He chuckled as he thought back to a few hours back.

_"Please Broly, I would really like it if you came."_

_He let out another disapproving grunt. 'Why did he have to be so stubborn!' she undoubtedly must have thought._

_"You see, there's this guy... He invited me, and I think he likes me. He'll probably try to make a move on me. I need you to come with me... just to make sure... Please?"_

_She used those puppy dog eyes. How dare she. It's not like he would really care if there was another guy. That was not _his_ problem._

_She sighed, seeing he was not giving in. Time to pull out the big guns. "I will cover all your expenses! You can..." she gulped. "Eat as much as you want!"_

_Oh, she was good. Exploiting his only weakness. He liked it. He would make her regret her decision. With a dark grin he accepted._

_"Great! Then... please be at my house at nine!" She was about to go back home, when she remembered something. She turned around again, standing _very_ close to him all of a sudden. He didn't like this feeling, but he didn't back away either._

_"One more thing." she whispered with red cheeks, not looking him in the eye. "It's not like I'm complaining or anything, but..." She put her finger on his chest and slowly let it go down, making him feel very uncomfortable. "You should probably wear a shirt..."_

"Ahem!" Someone behind him loudly cleared his throat, making Broly lose his train of thoughts. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure yet. I am Dev her father." This man was classy, that's for sure. But he was eying Broly impertinently.

"I am Broly."

"Ah yes, so I've heard." His eyes hardened. "I know about you. The son of that good for nothing Paragus type. You don't go to school, you don't have a job. You are a _nobody_. Don't get your hopes up, boy. My daughter would never fall for the likes of you."

Broly didn't like this guy. He didn't care about what he thought about him and Dev. But this guy insulted him and his father. He shouldn't have done that!

"Hi Broly! I didn't know you were here already! I'm sorry to keep you waiting!"

Dev came walking down the stairs in a very simple, yet elegant fitting gray sleeveless dress. It was a little short down there, so her long legs stood out. The beautiful picture was finished off with dark green strapped heels, and the diamond necklace she borrowed (or rather, just taken) from her mother. She didn't want him to know, but she spent an hour on deciding what to wear and applying make-up. She hoped she hadn't overdone it.

She smiled when she saw Broly was wearing his usual outfit. The only difference was the baggy red shirt. It was perfect. At least he seemed happy to see her, though the way he was looking at her was different, and it made her feel a little nervous.

She couldn't help but notice how he was clenching his fists, though. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she looked from her father, to Broly and back again. Luckily, the doorbell rang.

"Alright, Dev, you have a good time. Don't get home too late, now, alright?"

"Kay, dad, I will. Bye!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Broly turned his attentioin to the stranger who got let in.

"Evening, Mister de la Fierté. Oh, hi Dev. _Wow_, you look absolutely stunning."

This must be the guy Dev had been talking about. He looked a bit too complacent, in his nice clothes. Broly didn't like the way his eyes were trailing her every curve, when she wasn't looking, so he stepped in front of her.

"Wait, who's _this_ guy?"

"Don't worry, Atum. This is Broly. He's with _me_." she said as she pulled her arm through Broly's and started walking towards the car, with Atum sulking behind them.

The movie was about these people that got trapped in an online videogame, and had to fight their way out. Broly actually quite enjoyed it. Plus, he had all kinds of delicious stuff to keep him happy. That Atum guy had been trying to catch Dev's attention quite a bit, but she had mostly been ignoring him, so he started to join in on the popcorn competition. Clearly, he didn't stand a chance against an experienced veteran like himself. Broly didn't say anything all night, but every once in a while he glanced over at Dev. That girl with the long white hair and green eyes... she intrigued him. But there was something else, but he couldn't explain what it was.

* * *

><p>"I sure had a lot of fun." Eboni said, to fmake an end to her cheery chattering.<p>

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime."

Atum only glumly muttered something inaudible in response. He didn't seem like he had enjoyed himself too much.

"Wow, look at the time! I had no idea it was _this_ late already!" Eboni exclaimed. Then, turning to Atum "Thank you for taking us out tonight and driving us. Although..." The girl looked like she was scheming something. Broly didn't know what to think of that bubbly girl. "I bet you Broly wouldn't mind flying you home, Right Broly?" she said with a wink. "Dev told me all about your little adventure yesterday. I would just _love_ to see it for myself! _Please_?"

"Yeah _right,_ like this guy can fly. I'm not buying it. This guy can't even afford normal clothes!" Atum mockingly said. "Come on, Dev. Let me give you a ride in my car."

Broly scooped Dev up like he had done the other day.

"B-Broly... You don't have to..." she whispered, blushing like there was no tomorrow. Luckily, it was dark outside, so hopefully no one would notice.

He gave her a smile, saying it was alright, but reserved a foul look for the arrogant brat. He would show him. His grin became even wider when the guy's smug expression turned into a dumbfounded one, as both of them slowly started floating higher and higher.

"Oooh!" Eboni chirped.

"What the..."

Sophie wobbled her eyebrows. "Have fun you two!" She waved until they were out of sight. Then she took a dazed Atum by the arm and walked to his car with a mischievous smile on her face.

Meanwhile, he was soaring through the brisk night, with Dev held tightly in his arms again. He noticed she cuddled up to him a little closer. It must have been a little chilly for her, since she wasn't wearing too much clothing. He held her a little tighter, protecting her from the cold winds.

"This is where you live, right?" he asked after a while.

"Yes." she whispered. He slowly landed on her lawn and gently let her down. For a short moment they stood facing each other, without saying a word. It was weird, his body didn't really want to move away. He liked being close to her. It somehow made him feel more comfortable.

"I hope you had a good time." She finally said to break the silence. He thought it was funny she was talking more to her feet then to him. She seemed to be hesitating about something.

"Good night, I guess."

She stepped even closer, with her hand on his chest. Broly froze. It all happened so fast, yet it seemed to take forever. He watched her stand up on her toes, close her eyes, her lips coming closer and finally... she kissed him on his cheek.

She slowly pulled away. Why was his heart beating so loudly? Why was his cheek burning? What was going on with him? He didn't know this feeling.

He tried not to panic, but he quickly turned around and took off, leaving a very forlorn Dev on her doorstep, left to cry herself to sleep that night.

He had been going over the nights events in his mind over and over, until he finally arrived back home, and, without saying a word to his father, fell down on his bed.

'Could it be?' he thought to himself as he was staring at the ceiling. 'Have I... do I have... am I...' it was too hard for him to think about it. This was not supposed to have happened.

'It's _true_. The way I feel was promised by your face. The sound of your voice... painted on my memories. Even if you're not with me.' He couldn't help it. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

"In _love_?" he finally whispered.


	5. By Myself

"Come on, Dev! It's been _weeks_ now since it happened." the normally so cheerful girl said with pity. "I know you miss him and all, but you've _got_ to move on!"

"I shouldn't have kissed him!" Tears were streaming down her face. Her cheeks which had been a cute shade of red an awful lot in the last while, were now a sad pale. She weakly let her head rest in her arms on the bed she was crouched in front of. "It's all my fault!"

Eboni, who was sitting on top of the bed, started stroking the sobbing girls beautiful white hair, in an attempt to comfort her. She didn't know what to do to help anymore. She had tried everything to cheer her best friend up, but it hadn't worked, or even if it did for a moment, the next day Dev would be back at ground zero. It was tiring, but hey, isn't this what friends are for? Eboni felt so sad for her friend, tears were filling her eyes as well. She couldn't just abandon her in this state.

"Dev, you _know_ it's not your fault." she whispered. Her friend didn't reply.

"I went back to our spot _at least_ ten times now... I've waited for _hours_... I can't find him _anywhere_..."

She needed to do something, cheer her up, help her get her mind off of him, get her to laugh.

"You know, he seemed like a tough guy, but I bet you he was just scared." Nothing. Something else. "Or maybe... He is just gay."

Dev lifted her head rather quickly, looking all shocked. "_Wh-what_?"

"I mean, what guy would leave _you_ standing?" Dev sniffed, trying to wipe away her tears with her sleeve. "Girl you are smart, and you are so beautiful. You could get _any_ guy to like you."

"Do you mean it?"

"Are you kidding me? _Half the school_ wishes they could be your boyfriend!"

Dev chuckled; it was working. "Besides, girl you should be enjoying life. You are to young to get so down on yourself!"

"You're right." Dev said resolutely, sitting straight. Eboni sighed gratefully. "I'm going to enjoy my life!"

"That's the spirit, Dev!"

Dev turned to her friend with a firm hug. "Thank you _so much_ for being here for me."

Eboni simply smiled before letting go. With a glance at the clock, they both nodded, and walked downstairs.

"It's already dark outside... Do you want me to call for a taxi?"

"No thank you. I think I'd rather walk."

"Are you sure?" Eboni asked, a little concerned.

Dev took a deep breath. "Yeah, then I can get some fresh air. Besides, I don't live _that_ far away. Thank you for everything."she said with a smile.

Eboni's smile was even bigger. "Glad I could help! If there is anything, make sure to call me first, alright?"

"Sure!" Dev said with a grin. "Bye now!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Eboni kept on waving until she turned around the corner. Dev felt a lot better now. She was so grateful for having such a good friend. Through the easy and the hard times, their friendship had grown stronger. She had been there to comfort Eboni a lot, and it had only been natural to be a shoulder to cry on. But now that she was on the receiving end, she was very glad to have someone to turn to. She huddled up in her coat a little more. Even though it was summer, tonight it was a little chillier than usual. Or maybe it was because she was feeling so weak?

"Where do you think_ you're_ going, little girl?"

Dev got frightened when she saw a tall guy with a mask standing in front of her. She stepped backwards, but bounced into something firm. Another masked man behind her covered her mouth with a cloth, and she saw a third bloke coming from her right, both grabbing hold of her arms. Her heart was standing still. She couldn't think clearly. She wanted to scream and struggle, but there was nothing she could do. She was trapped.

The guy in front slowaly came closer, and started to stroke her cheek with his hand, as she closed her eyes out of despair.

"What is a pretty doll like you doing out by herself this late?"

His hand trailed down to her shirt as she winced. 'Broly, I need you.' was her silent wish. Tears came down her cheeks again as the man started to grope her down her body. His breath was heavy, and he wanted more. Dev squirmed as he grabbed her shirt with both hands, and tore it apart, revealing an awful lot of tender skin.

She had never been touched before, because she wanted to save herself for someone special, but now she was powerless. All she could do was cry and try to look away as the man lustfully reached for her bra, while the other men started going down her belly.

"_RRRHHHAAA_!"

Dev looked up to see where the loud roar was coming from. With a shock she realized she saw Broly floating above them, roaring, his muscles bulging. Though something was different, his hair was wavering like a golden flame.

The man in front of her was startled and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Broly.

Dev shrieked, trying to warn him, but her desperate sounds got muffled by the cloth. 'Get out of the way!' she tried to scream, hoping he could hear her. The only thing she heard was a gunshot, and she closed her eyes, crying, feeling like her heart had just been stabbed. 'No... _Broly_!'

"_What_ the?" she heard the guys around her say. She looked up, and saw Broly still floating, his muscles growing bigger and bigger. The scared men tried shooting him again, but their bullets didn't seem to affect the now Giant.

"He is some kind of monster!"

Dev stood frozen with the other men, she barely even recognize her hero anymore. He had become at least five times bigger than before, and his pupils were gone.

"_B-Broly_?" She was shivering, not because of the cold, but because what she saw frightened her. The giant didn't react to her. Instead, a green ball of light started to form in his hands.

"Run!" she heard her tormentors cry as they stumbled to get away as fast as their shaking legs could carry them. She couldn't move though, even though she remembered how destructive those balls of energy could be. She sunk down to her knees, while timidly repeating the one name over and over.

The last thing she saw was his evil grin, as he sent the green orbs off towards destruction.

* * *

><p>He was in the hospital, in the seat outside of Dev's room. He was hunched forwards, his face in his hands. He wasn't feeling well at all, he was looking pale, and he hadn't eaten anything for the past three days he had been waiting. He didn't dare go inside, not just because her parents were there again. He just couldn't face her. He didn't know what to do.<p>

On the one hand, he still couldn't get her out of his mind, or even dreams. He still wanted to be close to her. On the other hand, he was scared of those feelings. And then there was the fact that Broly had nothing to offer her. The heated, one sided outburst her father gave him made that all too clear. And he was right. Broly couldn't offer her a future, he had no money, nothing. Heck, with his monstrous powers he would only be a threat to her, like he had already proven. Her dad was right. Broly had silently let the man insult and scrutinize every inch of him, feeling too miserable to counter. But part of him wasn't satisfied.

'What should I do to ignore them behind me?' he thought, seeking for a spark of hope inside his heart, that was still beating for her. 'Should I follow my instincts blindly?' Though the hope had already been destroyed by reason. Inside, he felt hollow, empty. 'Should I hide my pride from these bad dreams and give in to sad thoughts that are maddening? Should I sit here and try to stand it, or should I try to catch them red handed?' He could prove them they were wrong. But the weight of the guild, and fear of the threat he was, pressed down on him. All these questions, but the biggest one was still unanswered. 'Should I trust some and get fooled by phoniness, or should I trust nobody and live in loneliness?' Run or stay, that was his silent struggle. But at least he owed it to hear to stay until she regained her consciousness.

"You... Broly." he looked up. Dev's parents were standing in the doorway, ready to leave, not really looking at him. "She's awake. She wants to speak with you... alone." Broly could hear the resentment in the man's voice, but chose to ignore it. He slowly stood up. His legs felt like they were made out of led. He didn't feel up to it, but he owed her an explanation.

He closed the door behind him. A quick glance not only confirmed his fear, but exceeded it. She was injured even worse than he had thought. Her head was wrapped in bandages, and her arm was plastered. And that was only what was visible from underneath her blankets. He didn't want to look at the destruction he was guilty of. He sat down in a chair beside the bed, waiting.

"Broly..." She sounded so weak. It was all his fault.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" He couldn't help it, the tears were trying to escape, and they were winning. He put his face in the blankets, right by her side, while sobbing uncontrollably. He felt pathetic.

"Broly?" She looked surprised. "What is wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." he said again. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here right now... you wouldn't have to be going through all this pain..."

She was breathing heavily, but she still managed to shush him. "Broly... If it weren't for you..." A tear appeared in her eye. "They would've done terrible things to me... You _saved_ me."

How could she say that? Why didn't she hate him? He shook his head. "It's _my_ fault you got hurt."

"you know... bones can mend... and wounds can heal." _Why_ wasn't she mad at him? She looked... happy even. "I'm just glad that you're here with me again."

"That's the other thing. I'm sorry about running away." He was so hard on himself, looking so inconsolable. "I got scared because..." he hesitated. "Because I started to feel things for you. But I am no good for you, I've can't offer you a future. That's why I ran."

"I love you." she whispered.

"No, you _cannot_ love me." he said miserably, as he looked away from her. "I don't deserve your love... I'm a _monster_. You saw me..."

She took his hand with her only free hand and held it as tightly as she could. "_Everybody_ deserves love." she whispered.

She tried to pull him closer, while reaching forward herself, even though it hurt. Their noses touched. It took all of her willpower to not go any further. She didn't want to force him.

His breath trembled. He couldn't stop himself. He pressed his lips against hers. This short moment of bliss, in which they both shared their first kiss, seemed to last an eternity. It was like magic, like she was dreaming. The pain seemed to have disappeared. When she couldn't find the strength to lean forward any longer, she let herself fall back on her pillows, happy, her life complete once again.

"Promise me one thing." she said after a short while.

"Anything..."

"Don't _ever_ leave me again."


	6. Lies Greed Misery

"Broly, hold on a second!"

Paragus beckoned for his son to come back inside. "Before you go out, there is something I need to tell you."

Broly couldn't come up with a good enough excuse, and he hadn't told his father about Dev yet, so he had no choice but to patiently sit through this one.

"I should have told you this earlier, but the time wasn't right. You're older and stronger now, so I guess it's only fair I should tell you this." Where was this going? Was his father giving him... the talk? This was getting awkward.

"Have you ever wondered why you and I are different from every one else you've ever seen? That's because we are descendents of a mighty race of powerful warriors called Saiyans." Wait, what? This was a lot more interesting than what he had expected. And where had he heard that name before? Saiyans... it sounded familiar somehow.

"We used to live on planet Vegeta, working for a powerful tyrant named Lord Freeza, ruler of the Universe." Paragus continued. Your mother and I were upper class warriors, and everyone respected us."

"Mother?" Broly had never heard him talk about his mother before. But Paragus didn't seem to feel like talking more about his deceased wive, so he continued.

"But then, everything changed, the day you were born. You see, normal Saiyan babies are born with a power level from ten up to a hundred. But _you_, my son, the Legendary Super Saiyan, were born with a power level of ten thousand! _Ten thousand_! You can't believe how proud I was..." Paragus was silent for a moment. He avoided eye contact with his son on purpose. He struggled for a bit. trying to keep his resentment from escaping.

"The King however was afraid of you and ordered for you to be slain. I tried to stop him, but he meant to kill me as well. We were left like trash, near death." Paragus stood up, so fast that his chair fell to the ground. Rage and hatred burned inside of him. He turned away and just stood there for a moment, trying to calm down.

"The funny thing is, Freeza destroyed planet Vegeta that same day. Every one was killed, except for you and me. Somehow you used your incredible power and saved us from the destruction. After floating through outer space for days, we ended up crash landing on this pathetic planet.

Broly didn't know what to think. Was he supposed to believe everything he had just heard? It was a lot to swallow, and that was an understatement. 'We are supposedly aliens from outer space? I mean, _seriously_?' His father looked more serious than Broly had ever seen him, though. 'Please tell me he's joking...' But it all made sense, somehow. The puzzle pieces fit together. Then that meant... those nightmares he kept having... they were real?

"I know you must be furious, son, so am I." Paragus said, completely misreading him. "For the past eighteen years this anger has been eating at me. I've been trying so hard to find a way to get off of this stinking planet, and I've been making plans to get our sweet revenge. It's just you and me against the world. But we can take it! Together we will be an unstoppable force! United we stand strong. Family is the only thing in this world you can trust!" Paragus could only hope his charming speech was working.

After a pause, Broly finally spoke up. "Why do you tell me this _now_?"

"I'm glad you asked! You see, yesterday I met another Saiyan. He said some high powerlevel lured him here, and when he found out we both are Saiyans, he requested us to join his crew!"

Broly didn't seem to be very impressed. "Don't you _get it_, son? This is our ticket out of here! This is our key to revenge!"

Broly sighed. "Dad, I'm sorry. There's something I need to tell you as well." This didn't sound good. Paragus was sure he had him.

"I understand how much this plan might mean to you, I mean it angers me too to know how unfairly we were treated. But I don't want to leave, dad. I'm happy here." He actually had a smile on his face. "I've met this girl, father. She is amazing, and I want to stay with her."

"B-but... Broly!" his father was stammering, trying to find some way to convince him. "If we joined the crew, we could travel the universe, go on adventures, looking for the remnants of the royal family! And they've got this thing called the Tree of Might, and when you eat of it's fruit, it will give you _immense power_!"

"Dad, I'm staying _here_!" Broly said resolutely. "I wish you'd do the same."

"You could take the girl with you?" Paragus tried as a last resort.

"What is it you want me to tell you? Broly demanded.

Paragus grumbled. He was getting frustrated with his son. "And what if you would have never met this girl? Would you have joined me?"

Broly knew exactly what his father was implying. His power flared up, causing his father to step back warily. "_I'm_ not the failure! I would rather live and let be!" He nearly started to shout. "But _you_ came with the right kind of threat, to push me, to let you know you can't intimidate me!"

Broly had enough, and his dad was too scared to say anything back, so he walked away. He had promised Dev to go see her, and he was running late.

* * *

><p>What was that ticking noise? It was kind off annoying, because she was just having this amazing dream of Broly and her going swimming. "Ten more minutes!" she groaned. The incessant ticking noise only became louder. She finally had enough, and was going to find the source of this torment and give it a piece of her mind, when she realized she was still in the hospital. She shrieked when she saw Broly grinning at her from outside the window. She quickly checked her breath and made sure her hair looked alright, before opening the window.<p>

"Broly! What are you doing? Come inside before somebody sees you!"

"Why don't _you_ come outside? I have a surprise."

"You _know_ the doctors said I can't go outside yet! What if they catch us?"

He chuckled. "Even better."

She couldn't help but giggle. He was being mischievous, and it was quite charming. "Ohh, alright!"

He took her in his arms, and they started flying, though she had to promise him to keep her eyes closed. They were flying a lot longer than last times, but she felt warm in his strong arms.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked after a while

"Not yet."

She inhaled the fresh air deeply into her lungs. It smelled... salty? They slowed down until she could feel soft sand under her bare feet.

"_Now_ you can open them." he said while he was still holding her.

When she opened her eyes she was amazed. They standing on a blanket of soft white sand. The dark blue curvature of the planet outlined by a bright orange sky, looking almost like a painting. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His lips started gently caressing her neck. Together they watched the sunset in total peace. She was so happy being there with him. Though she could feel something was bothering him.

"Is there something on your mind? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hmpf... It's just... something my father had said this morning. Nothing important."

"Ok..." If he felt ready to talk about it, he would tell her. "Can I ask you something then?"

He grunted. She had become quite good at deciphering the masculine noises he made. This one meant 'Sure, I can answer a question or two.'

"First off, how old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen."

Dev looked really shocked at this. "You're _younger_ than me? Wow... I'm turning twenty soon... And here I thought _you_ were the older one." Broly simply shrugged. It wasn't going to change anything.

"Alright, next question."

Broly grunted. That one meant 'Correction, last question'. She had to pick carefully. What did she _really_ want to know about him? Why was he so strong? Where did he learn how to fight and fly? Did he go to school? So many questions.

"Ok, I have a good one." she finally said. "Remember the first couple times we met? Why did you not want to join me with my picnic?"

He looked at her a little surprised. _Why_? It was a serious question.

Emotionless, he finally said "Because your blanket was pink."

She blinked at him twice, before they both started laughing loudly. She never would've guessed he would be the type to crack jokes.

"Thank you for today, Broly. It was _wonderful_. I've never been to the ocean before." she whispered.  
>He answered her with a kiss she wished would last forever.<p>

* * *

><p>He was just about to head back out of the hospital. He had just barely dropped Dev back in her room, they shared their goodbye, before they were interrupted by some very displeased nurses. When he stepped outside, he noticed one very strange fellow eyeballing him with an arrogant look on his face. The bulky guy had wild, spiky black hair, and he wore some kind of black armor. The man curiously looked back at him and lifted his hand up to some kind of device he wore on his face. He pushed a button and the device started displaying weird symbols on it's visor. The man grinned evilly, after which he walked past him into the building.<p>

Broly watched the man disappear. He had a strange feeling in his stomach that he didn't like. Why was he being paranoid? He had seen weirder types in his life. He chose to ignore it, and started flying back home. But the feeling kept eating at him, and ultimately he stopped in mid-air. It wouldn't hurt to go check on Dev, just to make sure, right?

An explosion ruptured his debate, coming from the direction he just came from.

"No, no, _NO_!"

He flew faster than he ever had. In record time he was back at the hospital, or rather, what was left of it. He looked around frantically.

"DEV!"

A soft groan answered his desperate cries. He quickly tossed the debris aside and uncovered the broken body.

"No! Dev, _no_!" he whispered as tears started forming. "Who did this?"

"Some guy... black hair... He said... your father had sent him..."

"Don't worry, I will take care of you. It'll be _alright_." he said desperately.

"It's _okay_." she whispered weakly. "At least... I got to see you... One last time."

"Don't say that. You'll be fine!" he lied.

"I... love... you." she whispered with her final breath.

* * *

><p>Paragus and the other Saiyan had been watching the scene from a distance. Things were still going according to plan. Paragus gulped. "Alright, you go back to the ship and wait there for me. Time for me to play my cards."<p>

Turles nodded and took off. Paragus slowly descended to the ground. All of a sudden the entire scenery lit up. He looked down and saw his son, along with the debris, floating up into the sky. His face was completely expressionless, but not his usual stone face. This one was way more threatening. It was no longer trying to hide all his feelings, because there was nothing left. This face was empty, a black hole.

Even though he had seen it before, the sight his son transformed into a Super Saiyan, still gave him chills. This image would stay burnt on his retina.

Paragus saw Broly's hands starting to glow with ki. "Stop it now Broly!" he yelled and he quickly dashed toward the Super Saiyan. Broly turned around and hit him in the face, with a maniacal laughter.

Paragus managed to back away, while holding back the blood that tried to gush down his face. 'It's not save for me anymore! I'd better get out of here! I'll join up with Turles and tell him to leave as soon as possible.'

* * *

><p>"So this thing is supposed to control his power?"<p>

Paragus had spent the last few weeks on some back-water planet. He had been traveling with Turles for a while, going from planet to planet, looking for new recruits. Turles kept talking about his mighty tree, but to Paragus it all seemed meaningless. There was only one thing on his mind. Broly's incredible power. It was the key to his revenge on the royal family. He had to have that power under his control. That's why he secretly left Turles, and started searching for either a scientist or a magician. That's how he ended up on this stinking planet.

"Yes, I am never mistaking." The old, wrinkly octopus-like scientist said. "All you need to do is put this headband on your son's head. While holding this device in your hand you will be able to control him."

'That's easier said than done.' he thought, while touching the not too old scar over his right eye.' But even the slightest chance of success is worth it. With Broly under my control, there is no one who can stop me!'

"Alright, I will let you and your people live."

"Thank you sir." the purple creature said while it bowed.

"But you will come along with me. I'll need someone to show my... gratitude, in case the device doesn't work." He laughed evilly at the depressed, ugly creature.

"My thirst for revenge will finally be quenched!"

* * *

><p>It had been months since he had seen his son. The planet had turned into a wasteland. He stood in the ruins of his old house, watching his son sleep.<p>

'Steady, Paragus.' he thought as he slowly walked closer with the headband in his trembling hands. 'Only one more step until my dreams become reality...'

"Father?" Broly said, still half-asleep. "What are you doing?" He saw the headband and realization soon dawned on him.

"Broly!" Paragus jumped on top of his son and struggled to get the headband on. But Broly was too strong and pushed him off of him and Paragus fell to the ground. He looked up and, his heart stopped, saw the controlling device had fallen out of his reach, while Broly slowly walked towards him, laughing savagely. He reached for the device, but he felt an intense pain as Broly grabbed his father's head.

'This is the end.' Paragus thought. But the pain suddenly lessened. The device and the headband had started glowing. He watched in fear how his son backed off, roaring with anger. A sinister smile appeared on Paragus' face when he realized what had happened.

The Legend was tamed.


	7. Blackout

"Hail Vegeta!"

Broly looked at the men with disgust. 'How pathetic. People will do just about anything when frightened.'

"These men have gathered here from the far reaches of the universe." The man he once called father said. "They are here to serve you, King Vegeta."

A short man with black fire-like hair entered the so called palace, with Paragus following him closely. The short man noticed him standing and let out a "Hmmph." to acknowledge his presence.

"My only son. He's at your service my lord." Paragus explained.

"I, am Broly." he said without the slightest expression.

The short man looked kind of angry. "So I guess you're a Saiyan as well?"

Broly nodded. "Yes, sir."

The man walked on. Paragus and Broly followed.

"Your Majesty!" One of Paragus' henchmen came running in and knelt down. "Your Majesty, the Super Saiyan has appeared on planet Totokama."

"_What_!" the 'King' shouted angrily. For only a split second Broly thought he saw fear on the man's face.

"Alright, I'm going to take care of this Super Saiyan freak right now. Broly, come with me!" Broly saw Paragus giving him a meaningful look. He turned around, not caring at all for what his father was trying to tell him, and started following this Vegeta to the space ship. He had to behave, he knew the drill.

"Father, we have to collect more intelligence before we act. It's too dangerous." the guy with the violet long hair said.

"The only danger lies in standing against me!" Vegeta shouted. "Broly, hurry up!"

Broly bemusedly followed the man. He would have to play along with this charade, so he might as well enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The trip was long and not very exciting. He had to keep the short man busy the whole day, trying to find that Super Saiyan. Oh the irony. He knew he had to keep him busy the next day as well, at least until that comet would arrive and kill those unimportant nuisances. Then his father would have his revenge. The man Broly had trusted his entire life. The man who seemed like the only one who had cared about him. It was probably the hardest thing he had ever done, but Broly had tried to forgive him for the mistake he had made all those years ago. For now, he would help his dad out with his plan, which so far seemed to be going good. He didn't really have another choice, with that cursed headband.<p>

He himself didn't care much about the plan. Why couldn't they just fight them right here, right now, instead of beating around the bush so much, waiting for the imminent destruction. But his father had said the earthlings had grown too powerful. So be it, it wasn't his plan, and he didn't care much really. He didn't really care about anything since... It was too painful to think about. For over a decade he had not allowed himself to feel anything at all. His life was empty, there was nothing left worth living for. All he wanted was to be with her again, free from all this nonsense, free from his father's control.

"Dev." was his longing whisper.

Broly followed Vegeta back into the palace at a little distance. It was already night. He really couldn't care for the pathetic and arrogant nobody in front of him that was strutting around like he was important. 'Fool. He's so proud of himself. Proud of being a King. But over what? King of a dead race, King of nothing!'

"Darn it! How am I supposed to destroy this thing if you can't even tell me where it is!" Vegeta was even crankier than before.

"We're working as hard as we can, around the clock!" Paragus pleaded, trying to keep this King satisfied. "Give us a little more time, sire!"

Vegeta grunted.

"Hey Vegeta!" The three men stopped in their stead. Broly completely froze when he heard the voice. He recognized it. It was the voice that had been tormenting him in his nightmares. The memory of the day he was born, the pain and fear, it came back. It infuriated him.

"I don't remember seeing _you_ on the guest list."

"Ah, come on Vegeta! It's not like _you're_ having any luck finding the Super Saiyan."

"It won't be long before we catch him, and when we do, he's _mine_ and he's _dead_. Stay out of my way, clown!" The men started to walk again. Broly stopped in front of the oblivious man that was sitting in the window.

"Well, bye then! I guess I'll uh, see you around, or something."

"Huh?" The man noticed Broly staring and jumped down. He instantly recognized the man. Broly clenched his fists as anger started to boil inside him.

The man who killed Dev.

* * *

><p>Wait, what had happened? Where was he know? He looked around frantically. He was back in his room.<p>

This must have been his father's doing. Every time Broly showed only the slightest signs of either anger or rebellion, his father would point that bracelet at him, in an attempt to restrain him. It always felt like a very painful blanket came over his mind, that covered his thoughts and subdued his anger. His mind would end up in a dream-like state, and he would no longer be able to regain control over his mind and body for hours. To him, it was like there were huge gaps in his live, like he had been skipping the majority of the past decade. He didn't even know exactly how old he was right now. He had tried to pull his headband off many times before, but the pain had been excruciating, like his head was on fire. After many futile attempts, he had ultimately given up.

'You say that it's not your fault, and swear that I am mistaking. You said it's not what it seemed.' he thought, not even noticing how tightly he was clutching the armrests. 'No remorse from the trust you're breaking.'

He must have been here for hours, but his head was still aching. He tried to remember what had happened. In the back of his head, he could hear voices. Voices of a crying baby, of dark laughter. It was a memory, a nightmare, an awful truth he had carried with him his entire life. The memory made his head clearer, enabling him to concentrate better. There was another man. A man in an orange outfit, with black, spiky hair. In his mind he could see the man turn around slowly.

Anger rose inside of him at a dangerous speed, when he recognized the face. In a flash he remembered the names of the earthlings his father had made him learn for his brilliant plan. Struggling painfully to grab hold of his power, his aura turned gold. He opened his hatred-filled eyes slowly.

"Kakarot!"

He stood in front of a door. After a long time searching, he had finally found the right place. He could hear the earthlings sleeping peacefully. Broly took a deep breath, his aura still gold, summoning as much power as his headband would allow. He knew it wasn't enough, but he would make it work.

"This is for you, Dev." he whispered.

Then, in one fluid motion, he charged and broke through the door, jumped up in the air, and flew at the man he hated so much with his fist extended. But he missed, and the now alarmed Kakarot jumped backwards, out of the window. Broly chased him while shouting frustratedly, taking halve of the wall with him.

"Broly, what are you doing!?"

He rushed after the man again, pushing him through a wall. He tried to punch the man, but he effortlessly blocked his attacks and retaliated.

"What's this all about?" he demanded.

Broly quickly charged and threw half a dozen energy blasts, but Kakarot avoided each one of them. The last one he bounced back at Broly, catching him by surprise. He fell backwards by the blast of his own attack, all the way into a lake. He regained his composure and started powering up, while grunting in the process. He could feel his headband lose it's control over him, allowing him to access more of his power, but still not enough to transform.

"_Die_ Kakarot..."

With new-found power and speed, he rushed once again at the man he hated so much. But Kakarot was still too fast and kicked Broly in the side of the head. Broly turned around slowly, with a stoic face.

'Is that all you can do?' he thought, with a sudden, dark grin on his face, while he licked the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Eww! That was completely unnecessary! Disgusting!"

Broly grinned darkly while charging up his Trap Shooter. Kakarot quickly backed away and avoided the attack, leaving it to create a path of destruction. He jumped up, out of the smoke and rubble, and Broly followed closely, but was greeted by a fist in the face. It wasn't even that powerful, yet it still hurt. Kakarot quickly landed and jumped right into a fighting stance, ready for round two.

'This is going nowhere fast. The whole time he is one step ahead of me. I need more power! It's all because of that damned headband!' he thought while he slowly descended onto solid ground. Angrier than ever, he tried powering up again, trying to gather more of his energy, trying to transform, but the device wouldn't allow it. He could see Kakarot was saying something, but the sounds were drowned by Broly's shouts and grunts of anger and pain, caused by his headband and his failing attempts to break free of it.

"Broly! Cut this out! Stop it son, I command you!" Out of nowhere his father had appeared in front of him with one hand stretched out, revealing the sinister light. Broly could already feel his power draining rapidly, but he tried to resist. It was maddening.

"Listen to what your father's saying! Calm down, please!"

This desperate plea only made Broly laugh darkly, rejoicing in his enemy's fear.

"Stop it! Stop it Broly! _Now_!"

The light began to shine even brighter, and Broly could feel his power slipping real fast. His evil laughter soon turned into struggling grunts. The blanket was pulled over his mind again, covering his rage, as his powers left him completely, along with his free will.

"What!?" a stunned Kakarot uttered when he saw the furious Saiyan become docile in mere seconds.

"Let's get you back to the palace, my son." Paragus said, as Broly's body obediently followed his father.


	8. Burn it Down

"Ka-Kakarot..."

It was the next day already, and Broly had been following his father and this Vegeta obediently, or rather, his body had. He was aware of only halve what was going on, at the most. He didn't even remember much of what had happened the day before. But his consciousness started to return when he suddenly heard and recognized a voice.

"Vegeta! Vegeta, you in here?"

Broly was struggling inwardly to regain control over his body, like someone who was struggling not to fall asleep. 'I have got to... stay... alert... I've got... to concentrate...'

"...Completely impossible, my lord." Paragus walked closer to Broly. "Look at him. He has less power than I do. The boy is pitiful, can't you see that?" Paragus turned around and continued his defense.

Broly on the other hand was losing his battle again. He could hear the words the people around him spoke, but they were lost somewhere between his ears and his brains. His composure was calm and steady enough, but inside he was fighting. He was able to pick up little bits of the conversation, every time his mind won from the invisible force, but he couldn't tie the ends together at all.

"...Him! That's the one that destroyed our home planet!..."

"...Your son is most certainly right, though, Vegeta..."

"...Imaginary town, for an imaginary Prince. Oh, how your father would be laughing at you..."

"...Gone, our rule of Earth, or any planet, would be completely uncontested!"

Amidst all this vagueness and obscurity, one image stood out like a beacon in sharp contrast with its surroundings. A bright new source for his anger. And then the pain came, fueling his frustration even more, causing his throat to come alive again. He could barely distinguish his father in front of him, with his palm up so the light pointed towards him. But the only thing on his mind was that one man.

"Kakarot!" With a steady pace he walked towards his object of hatred.

"Broly... Broly, No! Don't waist your time on them!" the voice of his father sounded in the distance.

Gold light engulfed him like flames as he did not stop in his step.

"KakaROT!" With that last syllable he transformed for the first time in years. His head was threatening to explode, but he didn't give in.

"HAAAAA! RRRHHHHAAAA!" A voice, and then a slight pain in his neck. He assumed someone  
>had tried to attack him, but Broly was oblivious to it. He had to focus. He had to get to -<p>

"Kakarot!"

Said man jumped a few feet backwards into a fighting stance. "Let's get something straight; some friends call me Kakarot, but I'm Goku and you're not my friend!"

"Ha-hahaha-hahahaha! Well, I might not have to wait for the comet to see you die! Seems Broly has other plans for you! Broly, Attack!"

The invisible force became stronger, but Broly was determined and kept on walking.

"RRHHAA!"

"No wait!" Kakarot yelled before he quickly jumped out of the way when something hit Broly in the back of his head. There was an explosion and a lot of smoke to accompany the pain. Slowly the dust settled.

'I.. I feel... weightless... painless... alive!... The headband... It must be broken!' He could feel it. All his power, more than he had ever felt in his entire life, was now available to him again, waiting for him to summon it. All his memories and feelings were back. He was back! Shouting at the top of his lungs and with bloodshot eyes he started powering up at a frightening speed, as the sky turned dark and the ground started shaking.

"Easy... Easy! Calm down Broly! You'll destroy the planet! Enough Broly, I said stop!" Paragus pleaded and pointed the remote at his son, but to no avail. Broly's malicious shouts turned into evil laughter and lightning struck from everywhere. And all of a sudden things were calm again.

His past flashed before his eyes. The attempted murder when he wasn't even a day old. Living in poverty, struggling to survive. How all the people he had ever known had rejected him, hated him, even fought with him. How his father had tried to gain control over him. And then the night Kakarot had come and taken away the only thing in existence that had ever loved him.

With a deathly scream his body exploded into a ball of light.

* * *

><p>"He's the one... The Saiyan of legend..." a heavily breathing prince uttered.<p>

A giant was now floating above a small crater, bathed in golden flames, differing from the old Broly in every way. He raised one of his large hands and pointed at one of the frightened bystanders. "You, Kakarot. I choose you to be the first of my victims."

A young boy, whom Broly recognized as the son of Kakarot, jumped in between the two men. "Oh no you don't!"

Broly charged at the boy, but his father pushed him out of the way just in time, avoiding even the energy blasts Broly shot after them. Broly started pursuing the boy, knowing that it would upset Kakarot. He didn't care about the already doomed planet, so he leisurely threw energy blasts everywhere, not even really trying to aim at the group, now existing of three targets. The screams of pain when his blasts connected only fed his lust for more. Suddenly, he had a new reason to live. Revenge.

"If you wish not to fight back, I understand. But I'm going to destroy this planet no matter what!"

"No you won't!" Kakarot replied harshly before turning into a Super Saiyan himself. Broly wasn't impressed. The two younger Saiyans landed on either side of Kakarot and transformed as well.

Broly, having waited long enough, rushed at the three men at such an intensity, that the earth underneath him completely turned to rubble. Dodging their attacks, he sent all of them flying, and he immediately started chasing after them through a canyon. Once outside, the three Super Saiyans quickly jumped into a fighting stance, waiting for Broly to follow suit.

"You think three on one will do any good? Do you _really_ believe that you have enough power to beat me!?"

"Broly, you surprised me. So I say you won the first round." The man in orange replied smugly, his face changing into a more serious expression. "But, now it's time for round two."

Broly was just about to attack again, when he heard some noises coming from behind him. He glanced backwards, only to see a pile of his father's slaves. They distracted him, pointing at him in fear, but he didn't really hear what they were saying. Foolish little creatures. One very old specimen stared at him angrily, when he suddenly became nearly equally as bulky as Broly himself. "Broccoli! Just give it up! It's all over!" The old slave started taunting him and making faces at him, only angering the giant more.

"Oh look, the little slaves decide to be brave." He turned his back on them. "I noticed that you love to look up in the sky at your silly old planet. You're probably dreaming you could go back there someday. But it's just a dream!" He turned around and threw an enormously powerful blast at the frightened little group, but at the last second it changed direction and flew up in the air, out of sight.

"W-what's he doing?" one of the scared slaves asked. A huge green explosion answered that question.

"Oops. Did I just blow it up?" He laughed darkly. 'That's what you get for trying to make a fool out of me.' he thought. Still laughing he turned his attention to the three golden-haired fighters again.

"Krillin, I need you to get everyone out of here, go! Go _now_! You too, Roshi!"

Simultaneously, all four four of the warriors rushed in for another attack, but Broly quickly sidestepped and took out the guy on the right and pushed him into a wall. After taking a closer look at the guy he had just rendered unconscious, he realized it wasn't either Kakarot or his son, so he let go of him and turned around.

"Kakarot, how much do you love your son?"

Kakarot stepped in front of his son and pushed him back. "Gohan, leave."

"But father!"

"Now!"

The boy hesitantly obeyed his father, and at the same time Broly and Kakarot rushed in and held each other like sumo-wrestlers. Kakarot kneed the giant in the chin, but the attack didn't face Broly at all. Instead he picked up the man and send him flying into a nearby mountain with a powerful kick. 'That takes care of you.' he thought. 'But your debt has not been paid in full just yet.'

He flew off towards the ruins he had seen the boy disappear into. He found him soon enough, flying timidly at a slow pace. Broly emerged out of one of the ruined buildings, taking the scared boy by surprise. He grabbed his head and threw him through the next building, sending another blast after him. He wanted to chase the boy some more, but decided against it when he heard the other two Super Saiyans approaching. In the same way like last time, he surprised them by suddenly breaking out of another building and with his arms he pushed them through a set of buildings. After pushing his victim through the last building, he realized he had lost Kakarot, or Goku, along the way. He quickly found him again, trying to get to his son.

"Gohan!"

Broly nearly landed on top of him and sent the man flying by blasting him point blank. Even after a rough landing, he still got up and came running at Broly again, only to collide with more blasts, but the man kept on running, until he was only a few feet away.

"Why don't you give up?"

"I never really learned how to." he tiredly replied after letting his guard down. Broly sent the man flying into a far building with a final blast.

Out of breath after firing that many blasts, he could feel his power rising again. "Getting stronger. Yes, much stronger." With a loud roar, golden flames engulfed him once more as he flew up high above the ruins, releasing many green energy blasts in every direction, changing the surface of the planet.

'Darn, I hope I didn't kill those weaklings yet.' a huffing Broly thought. He frantically looked down to search for them, but started chuckling when he found what he was looking for.

"What's the problem, Kakarot? Have you given up!?" No response.

"You can say goodbye to your son." Still nothing. He charged up a blast, making sure it wasn't fatal, and shot it at the unconscious boy. The second before impact, it was changed direction and it blew up one of the nearby ruins.

"What!?" Broly exclaimed annoyed. 'How is that possible, they were all out cold.' Looking for the troublemaker, he found a man standing on top of a pole, his face covered by a cape. He was a bit surprised when the man's face became visible.

"A little green bug has come to get _squashed_." Broly harshly said.

"You usually pick on the children first?" The green man demanded boldly, before flying off to help his fallen comrades.

"I do what needs to be done. What d'ya expect, from a true freak!?" He laughed evilly. He knew that was what everyone thought of him. He couldn't care less. He was still laughing as he descended slowly on top of a ruined building. He decided to wait for his victims to regain some energy. After a while, this time four warriors rose up to challenge him again, three of them looking seriously damaged.

"If you had just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now! You're all complete and utter waste of Saiyan blood!"

Kakarot flew up and attacked with a series of punches and kicks, all of which Broly easily dodged. Then the green man joined in, and even Broly had to admit that he was surprisingly powerful, at least as powerful as the other scum, and Kakarot was even more powerful than before, since he somehow got healed, but even the two of them were nowhere near fast enough to land a single punch. That's when Broly had enough and forcefully pushed them both away.

"Take this!" the two younger Saiyans shouted and blasted Broly with their attacks. He could tell they too somehow had become stronger.

He dropped down onto solid ground, but he noticed he was being followed, but he didn't move out of the way, causing him to collide head to head with the green man. While Broly barely even felt a thing, the green man was stunned and he fell down, unable to move, after the kick that followed. He started running towards the pained green mass and, after tackling the two young Saiyans who flew at him at full speed, kicked the green man up and blasted him across the scarred planet. Who did this bug think he was, interfering with his battle?

Now Kakarot came flying at him, and he dodged the blast Broly had lunged at him, but it hit his son behind him instead, and the instant the worried father let down his guard he received a mighty punch to the face. After crashing into a nearby building, the man got back up and started running towards Broly again, only to be greeted by another energy blast.

"Hey! What do you say you give us a handicap!" a frustrated Kakarot shouted after the smoke cleared.

"Is that another word for coffin?" Broly humored as he blasted another dozen green orbs of destruction. Kakarot backed down, and Broly quickly followed through the smoke.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." The injured Super Saiyan yelled while gathering blue energy in his hands, while Broly simply walked until he stood in front of him, allowing him to hit him point-blank.

"HAA!"

Blue light swallowed Broly up whole as he did nothing to protect himself. Still, his evil laughter sounded loudly when the smoke cleared, revealing a completely unharmed Broly in front of a stunned Kakarot.

"And what was that supposed to be, Goku?" he mockingly said after lifting the exhausted man up by his head and delivering a mighty punch, leaving a broken and unconscious body. Broly turned around when he heard a noise that turned out to be none other than Vegeta, speeding towards him.

"I am the ruler of all Saiyans, even you Broly!" the cocky man declared.

"Then please try your best to make me kneel before you. Hah!"

Vegeta kicked and punched Broly, but even when it actually made contact it did no damage. Broly slowly walked after the little man with a grin on his face, while the scared 'prince' backed away while throwing energy blasts at the giant, but to no avail.

"Father!" One of the younger Saiyans jumped down in front of the man, and he too blasted Broly, and he too did so with no result. Broly uppercut-ted the less important young man and chased after the now fleeing prince until he had him cornered and had pushed him into the side of a mountain, creating a large crater.

"What? Finished already?"

The short man's hair turned black again as he fell into unconsciousness.

"So it's true. You are all talk and no action. A true piece of_ trash_." Broly said while watching the last man fall down, powerless. Broly broke down into evil laughter while he powered up again. No one could stop him! All had failed! Now that he had broken free of his father's control! Speaking of which, what was he up to? He started flying off towards were the palace used to be, finding him walking towards one of the space pods. He decided to wait for his father to notice him.

"There's just a few short hours left until this planet and everyone on it is eradicated!" Broly could hear him say. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but it must. Now that I can't control you anymore, my dear son Broly, you are nothing to me. You were just a thought in the back of my head. I'm sorry son, but you'll die with this planet."

Broly was shocked, hearing it straight from the horses mouth. His father... had just used him? He felt even emptier inside now. 'You told me yes, you held me high, and I believed when you told that lie.' Broly thought to himself. 'I played that soldier, you played king and struck me down when I kissed that ring.' Anger was swelling up inside him again. 'You lost that right to hold that crown. I built you up, but you let me down.' He could see Paragus entering the pod, still unaware of the danger.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, _dad_?"

"P-preparing the rocket so we can escape the explosion!" the terrified Paragus tried desperately.

"In a rocket built for one person?" He grabbed the pod and with a mighty roar he lifted it up above his head, squashing both the pod and his father inside it. Laughing maniacally, after spinning around a few times, he lunged the flattened metal mass towards the gigantic blue comet. He hadn't realized how close it already was.

"Did he really think_ I_ would die, just because this planet is about to explode?" He looked around at the battle-worn planet, when he spotted a man walking towards him. He was practically begging for another beating. Broly wouldn't want do be rude and deny it to him.

"You scum... Still got some fight left in you?" Goku did not respond, however. Instead, he continued to slowly walk towards his own doom.

"Poor Goku. Still not comfortable with the idea of dying." With a dark laugh, gold light surrounded him. Even Kakarot seemed to power up when they flew up at each other. He tried to punch him, but Broly pushed him back with his energy. Goku fell face first on the hard ground, and Broly descended slowly, until he was right above him. He tossed him up with his energy and chased after him, blasting him into a new small crater.

Broly became really angry when he saw Kakarot walk out of the crater once again. Just when he was about to jump to attack, Broly tackled him and started using his body as a trampoline. He found it quite amusing, and he laughed sadistically, until the ground underneath them gave in. He noticed the comet was now dangerously close. He had to put an end to this fast.

"I just love a dramatic ending!" He said with a grin when he saw Goku climb out of the earth once again. Broly ran towards the tired man while charging up and lunging a very powerful attack, designtated to put an end to it. Kakarot was simply too worn out to avoid it, but he got up after it nonetheless.

"Your persistence is annoying!" He flew at record-breaking speed at the man and pushed him into the rocks. After jumping back far enough he blasted two more orbs from both hands simultaneously. With a dark grin he sped towards the once again standing man to deliver another beating. He stood above the cliffs where Kakarot had fallen into, but the stubborn little man still didn't feel like dying.

"Vegeta! More power! Right now!"

Broly rushed in again and started pummeling the broken body relentlessly, until Goku was pressed snugly into another mountain. "You lasted longer than I expected, but your final hour has arrived!"

Goku didn't seem to hear him, but it looked like he was mumbling something. Broly could only understand the last part. "...Give me your POWEEEERRR!"

Broly tried to punch him, in an effort to shut the man up. But Goku blocked it, and then he started powering up incredibly.

"What?" Broly uttered, surprised by this new development. "Where is he getting all this energy?"

"Your hour has arrived!" Goku said determinedly, making a Broly back away. But with a dark smile he figured it out and quickly regained his composure.

"Haha! No matter how much power you absorb from those idiots, it won't be enough to kill me!" He said while powering up as well.

"Huh. We'll see about that! You'll never really know for sure until I try." Goku replied smugly.

Broly knew he had no time to waste, he could feel it. At an incredible speed, both men flew towards each other, through the changing landscape. They met halfway and Broly punched, but Kakarot avoided his fist.

"Now the real fight begins!" he said while aiming his own punch into Broly's abdomen. The moment it hit, Broly knew it was bad. This punch actually hurt, but not too unfamiliar. He had felt it before during his nightmares. The pain in his abdomen from when he was stabbed as an infant.

"I am not... gonna let you... get away with this!" Goku yelled as he seemed to focus all the borrowed energy into his fist to push it deeper into the painful spot. The pain was burning, excruciating.

Broly was stunned for a short moment, but when he regained full mobility, Kakarot was gone and the Comet was seconds away from impact. Faster than ever before, he flew towards the palace, and he found a still intact space-pod. He quickly entered and punched the launch button. There was no time to check the coordinates.

* * *

><p>After days of flying through space, his pod finally entered a planet's atmosphere. At enormous speed it crashed down into the hard ground. Wounded, starving and exhausted, Broly lay in the crater, surrounded by bits and chunks of the vessel. Ice-cold water started filling up the crater, Broly shouted the name he hated so much one last time.<p>

"Ka-Kakarot!"

An arctic storm started to blow, freezing up the cold water that imbedded him. His final thoughts before he gave in to the exhaustion as the lake completely froze over were not of revenge, but they were almost peaceful, as he embraced the cold arms of death.

'It's over now... At least... I will be with you... soon... Dev...'


	9. Footnote

Thank you for reading, and thank you for your patience. Please leave your comments, I really appreciate your opinion.

I tried my best to create a background for Broly, to show he is not the brainless monster he appears to be. I've tried my best to make sure everything could fit in with the first movie perfectly, so that after having read this, you could watch the movie from a different point of view.

The story is not over, however. I will continue working on a sequal, so stay tuned for that!

_Antroopos_


End file.
